


【带卡】犯病

by bueerre



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 不平等关系, 圣水, 踩踏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bueerre/pseuds/bueerre
Summary: 双方都挺有病，没头没尾，慎
Relationships: 带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【带卡】犯病

卡卡西又犯病了。

他急忙拉着带土，用公文包挡住发硬的下体，跌跌撞撞冲进厕所。

他哆哆嗦嗦地锁上门，哆哆嗦嗦地跪下。他不停地发抖，从公文包里拿出狗环却根本扣不上。坐在马桶盖上的带土开始不耐烦，扬手就是一巴掌，直打得卡卡西一哆嗦，狗环和狗链哐当一声掉到地下。卡卡西赶紧老老实实地双手握拳扣在身后，温顺地低下头露出脖子。

带土麻利地为卡卡西带上狗环，然后向后揪着链子，吻上卡卡西的唇。他很想好好和卡卡西接一次吻，但卡卡西表现得紧张又抗拒。卡卡西不停摇晃着头，让带土只是堪堪擦过他的脸颊。

带土又没有耐性了。他心底蹿起一股无名火，烧得他失去理智。他像野兽般撕咬卡卡西的下唇，直咬到出血，接着又扬了卡卡西一巴掌。

卡卡西呼吸很急促，头低垂着，下巴快戳到胸膛，但他的下体很兴奋，裤子被顶起一大块。

带土铮亮的皮鞋踩上卡卡西的下体，轻微的刺激让卡卡西忍不住呻吟出声，他顺势倒在带土的大腿上，讨好地蹭着。

“你硬了？”带土抓起卡卡西的银发。卡卡西被迫仰起头，他的眼神在灯光的照射下显得很是迷蒙。“谁允许你硬了？”带土手一扬，把卡卡西扔在地板上。卡卡西早就能够做到即使不用手铐，他的手也能好好的扣在身后。所以他的脑袋磕上了墙壁，有些发昏。

卡卡西的身体又开始抖，他蜷起腿，缩在角落里，英俊的面庞占了灰，打了发胶的头发也被抓乱。

带土居高临下，背光使卡卡西有些看不清带土的表情。他只是顺从地张开双腿，顺从地让带土踩在他腿间。他似乎只能用这种方式获得快感，每次都会射得一塌糊涂。

带土似乎很生气。他用手臂撑着墙，脚下不断碾着卡卡西的性器，卡卡西的身子随着带土的动作一跳一跳的，像一条刚跳上岸渴水的鱼。带土下手越来越重，也越来越生气，他一边骂骂咧咧，一边踩踏。突然卡卡西夹住带土的小腿，腰不住地向上顶，就这样硬生生高潮了。高潮过后，卡卡西脱力倒在地上，身体依旧在抖。

带土面无表情地站了一会，接着气急败坏地踢了一脚卡卡西弓起的后背，嘴里囔着：“狗就该有狗的样子。”然后解开裤头，淋了地上的卡卡西一身尿。

闻到尿骚味，卡卡西慢慢安静下来。他坐起身，解放双手，拿起带土的棒子，将上面的骚水舔了个干干净净。接着又帮带土把棒子塞回内裤，拉上拉链。

天已经黑了，带土蹲下跟卡卡西平视。厕所没有开灯，两人在黑暗里默默流泪，相对无言。


End file.
